


[podfic] I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Brief Non-Erotic Choking, It's an accident, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of i can't put my foot in my mouth (it's already full) by ElpieAnders is busy stuffing his face when the escaped magazine cover model plops down across from him.This makes it a bit difficult to explain that he isn't the man's blind date. (And also to breathe.)
Relationships: Anders/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403966) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



**Fic:** [I can't put my foot in my mouth (it's already full)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403966) by [Elpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie)

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition

 **Ship(s):** Anders/Dorian Pavus

 **Rating:** Teen+

 **Warnings:** brief nonsexual choking smh anders

 **Challenge:** Simulpod with Barbex, [her version can be found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980939)

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/%5bDA%5d%20i%20cant%20put%20my%20foot%20in%20my%20mouth.mp3) [2MB, 00:06:40]


End file.
